The True Quarry/Script
Part 1: A Distant Dream Before Battle * Gunnthrá: Hello, Kiran... Congratulations on your victory! Word of it is spreading...even to where I have concealed myself. The rumors say you defeated not just one, but two of Múspell's generals. Your strength grows...and I look forward to the day when we can finally meet. You will find me to the west... I will await you in the sanctuary at Snjárhof. (Scene transition) * Fjorm: It will take us over two weeks to travel to Snjárhof... That region of Nifl has been completely abandoned... All that remains is ruins. * Alfonse: But it is there that we can meet your sister, Princess Gunnthrá, and discover the key to defeating Surtr... We don't have time to waste! After Battle * Alfonse: They were no match for us. Let's press onward. Part 2: The Branded Knight Before Battle * Chrom: I am Chrom, of Ylisse. Thanks to this contract, and also for the sake of my friends, I cannot let you pass! Part 3: The Tactician's Daughter Before Battle * Morgan: I'm Morgan, daughter of the genius tactician Robin. Let's see who has the better mind for strategy—you or me! Part 4: The Tactician's Son Before Battle * Morgan: My name's Morgan. And you're Summoner... I'm looking forward to learning all of the strategies the Order of Heroes uses. Thanks for the lesson! After Battle * Anna: Gather 'round, everyone. It's time to put our heads together and deal with a situation. * Sharena: What now? * Anna: The scouts have reported back. The Múspell army is searching high and low—and they're right in our path. Somehow, they've predicted our movements and gotten ahead of us. If we keep heading toward Princess Gunnthrá's location... * Fjorm: They'll find her, and they'll kill her. Oh, Sister... * Sharena: Can we get in contact with her and change the meeting spot? What do you say, Summoner? * Anna: I don't think that will work. They've already anticipated our movements once. They can do it again. * Alfonse: The way things are going now, we have no means of meeting up with Princess Gunnthrá. That's what you're telling us, isn't it? * Fjorm: But... What can we do? * Alfonse: Hmm... Princess Fjorm, tell me everything you know about this region. Start with its geographical features. * Fjorm: It sounds like you might already have an idea, Prince Alfonse. * Alfonse: I'm not sure yet... Let's put our heads together, Summoner. (Scene transition) * Laegjarn: They've changed direction... Now they're headed north. What's their game? * Laevatein: I don't know. * Laegjarn: If they're after a weapon, or they hope to lure us into a trap, then they'd keep heading west... But their destination has changed. What is it, then? An ally? Is it a rendezvous? * Laevatein: But who? * Laegjarn: You know as well as I do that it will take more than military might to defeat Father... If they are seeking aid, then perhaps there is a rite that can be performed here in Nifl... I would guess they're seeking one of the surviving members of the royal family. Princess Gunnthrá is said to wield great magical power. Maybe her? * Laevatein: Maybe...she's hiding in the north? * Laegjarn: It may be so. Sadly, it makes no difference. If they're heading north, that tells us that she's in the north. Let's assume, for a moment, that she's actually in the south, and they're trying to throw us off their trail. Sooner or later, they'd have to change direction and head south. But I've deployed troops all over the region. The net is already tightening around them. And if Princess Gunnthrá were to appear, I would recognize her at a glance. No matter what they try... The Askrans will never meet up with her. Not as long as we lead this army. Part 5: Sheathed Steel Before Battle * Laegjarn: So this is their objective—the sanctuary at Hjarnhof, hidden in the northern reaches of Nifl. The mountains here are so high that even wyverns won't dare to fly over them... We've only ever traveled to this treacherous and frigid region once before... I don't like this. Something's not right. * Laevatein: Princess Gunnthrá isn't here. No one is. I've searched... Inside and out. * Laegjarn: I see... Thank you, Laevatein. What does this tell us? This must be their destination. That means they're after something that can only be found here... But there's nothing here. Nothing whatsoever! What could they want? * Laevatein: ... I don't know. * Laegjarn: Laevatein. What can you tell me about the cave we discovered the last time we came here? The one under the mountains, heading west... * Laevatein: It's blocked by ice. There's no way to get through. It wasn't like that before... * Laegjarn: No. It wasn't. I suppose we have a lot to learn about this land. If a path like that can suddenly become closed off... That's it! * Laevatein: Sister? What is it? * Laegjarn: I have to learn to think like the Askrans... And to feel what they're feeling. They're desperate to meet up with someone... But as long as we stand in their way, they cannot. That would make their next target... me. * Laevatein: You? * Laegjarn: Think about it. They led me here, to this narrow pass, purposefully. Why? To defeat me. * Laevatein: But then... Sister! A report! The enemy is on its way! * Laegjarn: They may have managed to outwit me, this time... I'm the one that's being hunted. (Scene transition) * Laevatein: The enemy is almost here! * Laegjarn: I see. Laevatein, you must escape while you can. By yourself...you can sneak right past them. I'll keep them busy until you're safe. * Laevatein: But... * Laegjarn: Don't worry. I am a general of Múspell. I have dominion over this land. I will not lose. * Laevatein: Then let me stay with you! * Laegjarn: No. This is an order, Laevatein. Go. * Laevatein: Laegjarn... I will do as you order. * Laegjarn: As always, you're a good girl, Laevatein... Don't worry. We'll meet again soon. Brave warriors of Askr... I can feel your malice. You aim to defeat me here! But first, I will show you the power of Laegjarn, one of the Scorching Triad of Múspell! After Battle * Laegjarn: That's...that's it. That's all I have. I'm so sorry, Laevatein... * Fjorm: Forces of Múspell, hear me! Your general, Laegjarn, has been defeated! You have no chance at victory! Flee, and we will not pursue you. Stay and fight, and we will not go easy on you. The choice is yours! (Scene transition) * Laegjarn: Guh... * Fjorm: So, you've awakened. * Laegjarn: Hello, Princess Fjorm. It's come to this, I see. Go ahead. Kill me. You'll gain nothing by taking me hostage. My father would never bargain for my life. Or is it to be torture? I am shamed in defeat. My fate is in your hands. Do whatever you must. * Fjorm: Now that we have defeated you, Múspell's forces have been thrown into chaos. Heroes were fighting under contract... But those contracts are now broken. The soldiers, meanwhile, have no idea what to do... As for us, we have achieved our aims. There is no need to spill any more blood today. It's not just that. When you conquered Nifl, you treated the citizens with dignity. I owe you the same... I would ask you one thing, however. Did you wish to invade Nifl? I suspect you did not. * Laegjarn: I would never answer the questions of an enemy. Just remember this... My father is flame itself. Everything will burn. Until nothing remains. He is the leader of Múspell, and I follow his orders. That is all. * Fjorm: I see. And yet I cannot bring myself to bear a grudge against you... If we had not met on the battlefield, but somewhere more genial... I think we could have been friends. * Laegjarn: ... Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts